The Unknown
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: -ON HOLD- Travel the planes of the Unknown and you'll find the most fabulous creatures on Earth. It is slightly AU.
1. Firsts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. I only own my characters: Alex, Nicolette and Luke. SM owns the rest, as much as I'd love to own Rosalie and Alice so that I could mold them into the perfect creatures I can't :).

Rating: Will stay T for now.

Pairing's: Alice/Jasper; Carlisle/Esme; Emmett/Nicolette and Bella/Rosalie: Edward will be paired later on.

Summary: _Travel the planes of the Unknown and you'll find the most fabulous creatures on Earth. Vampires and Werewolves of all shapes and sizes, we follow our friends as they battle with one another and find out things that were supposed to be myths, yes, even the vampires have them. I have been close to the canon as possible but I couldn't help but twist it into an AU._

Enjoy!

* * *

The Unknown

Chapter 1 -_ Firsts_

**Nicolette's POV**

I was in the middle of an argument with my dad about me starting at my new school Forks high when I heard a thunderous bang close to our house, it was the strangest thing because there was no rain tonight nor was there any lightning. I looked at my father to ask what the noise was but my phone rang, it was my mom on the caller I.D,

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie, it's mom." she said.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good and you?" she sounded flustered.

"I'm good thanks, how's work?" she sighed.

"Its good but I have to stay for a few more days though." I rolled my eyes a few times while listening to her telling me about work.

"Just promise me you'll phone when you get back from Houston." my mom was in Houston on a business trip, always traveling so I got to spend a lot of time with my dad.

"I promise sweetie, I'll probably call you on Friday when I have free time again, I love you."

"I love you too, speak to you on Friday, Bye."

"Bye love." mom was one of the very few people who knew exactly what she wanted and nothing could change her mind and that's what I loved about her. That's why she traveled a lot as well because whatever she wanted done in her business she did herself.

After I finished speaking to my mom, my dad Alex asked if I wanted to eat in or go out for dinner so I said to him I would prefer to go out tonight. He agreed and we made our way to the car when the same bang from before echoed again and was so much louder outside than it was inside. It was ear splitting. We got into Alex's new white Chevrolet SS and made our way into to town to the near-by corner café Trixie.

I always wondered what kind of name that was to call a little café but I never asked. I ordered a chicken salad and water and my dad got a chicken burger, fries and a coke. A very unhealthy type of meal, but I never questioned him about how he could eat something like that and never gain any weight. My thoughts were interrupted by Alex when he asked me a question,

"Angel, I asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry dad I was just thinking, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were hungry or not." I was a little surprised when he asked if I was hungry or not so answered him

"Yeah, I am why?" What a weird question to ask I thought when he answered

"Well aren't you going to eat your salad?" I immediately blushed when I realized that I hadn't even touched my food.

"Oh, sorry I was just so busy thinking that I completely forgot."

"That's ok. What were you thinking about?"

"Well dad, I was just curious about what those thunderous noises we heard were." Silence is never a good thing "Dad?" Another long moment and then he finally answered.

"Well…you see Nicolette no one really knows. It happens every once in awhile but it just gets pushed aside because it sounds so much like thunder that people don't really notice…" He trailed off into silence, while I was in my thoughts again.

"But why did it sound so close to home?" That was my most important question I had to have an answer to.

"Nic it sounds close because we're in the valley of the mountains on the out skirts of Forks. So it sounds different to us than to other people here in Forks." Well that was an unexpected answer. I thought he was going to say aliens had just landed or something else. I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing,

Alex was a bit taken aback at my reaction so I just reassured him that I was fine just thinking of old memories. He paid for our dinner and we made our way out of Forks, towards home again. That thunderous bang sounded, this time neither of us acknowledged it because it was raining now so it was expected.

We were home in just under 20 minutes and the rain was getting harder so I ran in ahead of Alex to phone my best friend Bella, she was chief Swan's daughter. The phone rang and rang then on the sixth ring Charlie picked up

"Swan residence"

"Hi Charlie its Nicolette, is Bella there?" he took awhile to answer.

"Not at the moment she's out with Jacob tonight, would you like to leave her a message?" wow he sounded real tired.

"Yes, could you tell her that I called and also, could you ask her to phone me when she gets home?"

"Yes I will. May I talk with your father for a second please?" oh damn dads out in the garage,

"Charlie my dad's just in the garage, could I get him to call you back?"

"Sure, thanks Nic"

"No problem, bye"

"Bye" and then he hung up, well that was weird. I told Alex to call Charlie and then I spoke to Bella for a good half hour I bid her goodnight and then my dad. That night was the strangest ever it was like I was been watched I could hardly sleep the rain was so loud and that constant feeling of been watched was bothering me. I eventually fell asleep at one in the morning.

When I woke up Alex had left and I was rather puckish so I pulled the box of cereal out from the cupboard and ate some before walking down to the garage that housed all of mine and Alex's cars. Inside said garage sat my baby, a personal gift to myself. My baby was the latest and greatest model, an electric blue Mazda RX - 8.

I arrived at Forks High just in time for the first bell to sound. When I had parked my car, I walked to the reception area to get my schedule and I headed to the parking lot to wait for Bella. She arrived five minutes shy of the second bell.

"Hey Bella" I called when she was walking up from wherever she parked. I was just starting here at the school and Bella had already been here for a year.

"Hey Nic" she shouted back as I ran toward her.

"So are you ready?" I asked her, she nodded and we continued on towards the building. I was a year ahead of Bella and we would be in different classes all day so we had decided to meet up at lunch. I almost smiled when I realized she had gym the period after I did, she has horrible balance and is really clumsy, but she is a very smart girl.

"Nic have you got a new car?" I was surprised she noticed the change in vehicles since the last time we saw each other I was a year older than her so I got my car first, my first car was an old car I always dreaded driving anywhere in that thing it was an old Volkswagen Jetta.

"Yeah I bought it myself, do you like it?" she looked at me with an expression that I had to laugh at

"What's so funny" she asked

"The look you gave me" she just smiled

"Nic I don't speak car" yeah I almost forgot.

"Bella that is a Mazda RX - 8, I forgot you didn't _'speak car'_" I air quoted and pretended to speak like her, she looked at me with a scowl but shrugged it off afterwards. She looked at it again and then she looked at a really old Chevrolet pickup truck probably about forty years old and I wondered who's car that was.

"Bella do you know who that Chevrolet pickup belongs to?" she looked almost sad and that's when I noticed a fiery pink blush her cheeks.

"It's yours isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yeah that's mine, Charlie bought it for me from an old family friend and his son Jacob fix it up a bit" I looked at her and said that was a really nice truck and it was sturdy so that was a plus on her side

"So where is your first class?" she looked at her schedule and answered

"Building three for English" oh this was going to be fun

"I have Spanish first so I'll see you at lunch, yeah." she smiled and nodded.

"See you at lunch Nic" I waved bye to her and she waved back. We went our separate ways.

History was cool I liked learning about past times but it was also boring because we were just reviewing stuff they did last year, but it was funny watching some of the other students look completely baffled like they'd forgotten what Mrs. Kent was talking about.

I meet Bella under the umbrella outside the cafeteria; we walked to the cafeteria talking about things that were happening to her.

"I tripped over my own foot for crying out loud" she said laughing

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you" said a strange voice I didn't recognize

"Mike, buzz off!" she told some ginger haired guy.

"Oh you must be Nicolette Brandon, I'm Mike Newton" what a weird kid.

"Hi Mike, Bella can we get going before the bell rings please" I was a little upset with this Mike character

"Sure Nic let's go" she said with a an upset face which I presumed was for me

"Nice meeting you Mike" I had to say that so that Bella wouldn't get upset with me again.

On our way to the cafeteria it was my turn to fall but this was an intentional trip a kid named Luke Nell, had tripped me on purpose stupid dumbass was going to pay for that, he has no idea what I could do to him

"Well I see it's funny to trip people!" I shouted as I came face to face with him he must have been at least 5'7 and I stood at a good 5'9.

"What are you talking about" he said with a very smug expression

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" I said in an angry tone, he didn't even see it coming when I smashed my fist straight into his jaw

"Now try and trip me again" I said as Bella was pulling me away toward the cafeteria, in the distance I heard a booming laugh. Not caring where or from whom it came from, I continued to try and pull away from Bella. The idiot would learn a lesson for sure.

"Nic you shouldn't have done that" Bella said to me in a barely audible whisper

"Aw! Come on Bell you even saw him trip me" I exclaimed

"Nic you're going to get into trouble you know that right?" she was really starting to annoy me at this point

"Bella what has made you so annoying right now?" I was looking her dead in the eye

"I'm worried you'll land up getting suspended for fighting at school and I overheard Mike Newton speaking to his friends and it has something to do with a date with a cute girl." I nearly laughed, the kid obviously liked her and she obviously liked him

"Oh Bella you should be happy I see how he looks at you, he likes you a lot and I've seen how you look at him, it's like you like him as well" oops wrong thing to say

"What!" she was really angry now

"Bella I'm sorry I just assumed that you liked him" she cut me off when she yelled at me again

"Nicolette Brandon don't you dare say that again" well I really did throw myself to the sharks

"Bell, I'm really sorry I'll never mention it again I swear to you right now, I'll never say it again" I thought she was going to rip my head off

"It's ok but don't say that to me Nic" she was so mad she had tears flowing down her face. We eventually made it into the cafeteria when I was called to the office along with Luke.

"Oh man my dad's going to flip when I have to tell him" I said with a grimace, Bella didn't even register that I had spoken to her so I made my to the principal's office.

"Nicolette, the principal will see you know" Mrs. Cope said

"Ms Brandon I have been informed that you hit a boy today, am I correct?" all I could do was nod in response

"Why did you hit Luke Nell?" well here is some pay back Luke

"He tripped me, sir so I hit him in retaliation" he looked fairly angry but mostly annoyed

"You will spend a week in suspension ms Brandon as punishment for school violence, is that understood?" oh man dad's going to hang me for sure

"Yes, sir" is all I could say before he dismissed me

"Well ms Brandon you can go pack up your stuff and I'll see you again next Monday" he finished as I was walking out of his office, Mrs. Cope stopped me to tell me that my dad had been informed about this school incident. I was walking back to my locker when I felt oddly cold when someone walked passed me, when I looked to see what it was it was gone

"Hi Nic" Bell said to me

"Where did you run away to?"

"Well let's see, I was called to the principal's office and now I'm on a week suspension" I said in a detached tone, she just gave me a hug and told me she'd come past later to visit, I nodded and bid her farewell before I made my way to my car. I got home after getting some groceries for supper when the phone rang it couldn't have been Bella it wasn't after school yet

"Hello Brandon residence" I could hear breathing before the person answered

"Nicolette, I'm coming home to talk to about today's little incident" my dad sounded really upset

"Ok dad I'll see you soon, bye" and I hung up after he did. Well it couldn't any worse than this; at least I wasn't in serious trouble. I heard Alex's car pull onto the gravel and the door opened and to my surprise he had a mischievous grin on his face

"Dad why do you look like you've just done something a child would do?" he looked at me and then the grin deepened

"Dad don't hang me for what I did please" he laughed at that

"Nic's I'm not going to hang you" what I thought he was upset

"What you did was superb" I was at a loss for words

"Huh" was all I could say

"Nic's you just defended yourself, how can I be upset with you when that boy tripped my baby girl" I was still speechless so he carried on

"Dad I hit a kid and you're happy, I thought you were going to hang me for sure" I ran to him and hugged him tightly before releasing him.

"So you were suspended for a week, right?" he asked with a smug smile

"Yeah I was, why do ask?" and there was that mischievous grin again

"Well how about you come help out at the arena tomorrow?" oh awesome I finally get to work with Alex at work

"Oh this is so awesome dad I can't wait" I went an octave to high

"Yes Nic you are, the boys have missed having you help out around there, do you remember Brian Moore?" wow was that guy still there

"Yes of course I remember him, why?" I was a bit curious,

"He's the only original member there" he said with a smile

"Oh cool at least I'll know someone" I smiled and headed for the kitchen which was down the hall

"Dad what would you like to eat" I shouted from the kitchen

"Whatever you're making" he yelled back from upstairs

_'Oh great now what am I making tonight'_ I said to myself

"Hey dad, can I invite Bella and Charlie over for dinner?" he didn't answer so I tried again,

"Dad, can I invite Charlie and Bella over for dinner tonight?" I shouted as loud as I could

"Yeah sure sport" I heard him shout back, I ran to the phone and called Bella

"Hello" oh thank goodness she answered

"Hey Bell you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I could almost see the smile spread across her face

"Sure what time?" I hadn't thought of that

"How about seven thirty?" I asked quickly

"Sure see you then, bye"

"Bye Bell" I hung up and went back to making dinner it was only five fifteen now. I finished dinner at six thirty and did some of my homework that I would give to Bella tonight to hand in tomorrow. At exactly seven twenty five the door bell rang and Alex answered he was downstairs I was on the third floor doing some preparation for my day at work tomorrow I hadn't worked with my dad in six years so I was really excited I was just finishing with a blue print on a massive sculpture when Bella opened the door,

"Hey Bell I won't be long" she giggled and in turn I smiled

"Nic how did you know it was me?" I smiled again and turned toward her

"Bell I've told you before your strawberry shampoo always gives you away I have a very good sense of smell" she just giggled and I gave her a hug

"I'll be down in a second I just want to finish preparing for tomorrow" she just smiled and walked toward the door when she was gone I carried on from where I left off

"Well Nic's it's about time you showed your face I thought you had fallen asleep up there" My dad was always quick with mockery

"Dad you know I had to finish the drawing for you remember" he just smiled

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" Charlie was just sitting down when I saw something flash past the kitchen window, Charlie brought me out of my thoughts when he answered my question

"I'm good thanks kid how have you been?" I always answered the same question with the same answer so I decided to answer honestly

"I'm alright thanks Charlie just a bit sore from today" I blushed remembering that Bella hadn't told Charlie what happened,

"Oh what happened?" Charlie such a curious person

"I hit a boy today when he tripped me" he smiled at me

"Oh Nicolette, I don't think your father wants to see you in my cop car and behind bars do you?" I just giggled again and nodded when I saw that same flash by the kitchen window this time I excused myself and went to my room to retrieve my shotgun I was out on my balcony in a flash and then the flash went past the back of the house this time I shot at it and screamed on the top of my lungs,

"Get off of my property, you scumbag!" I put the shotgun away and went downstairs again and Bella, Alex and Charlie were laughing at me

"What was so funny?" I asked.

Alex answered "You sweet heart are funny" and they were laughing again I just smiled and finished up on my dinner.

We had all finished and Charlie and Bella were leaving, I walked them to the cruiser and told Bella that I'd phone her tomorrow, she hugged me and was in the car when I remembered my homework

"Charlie I just want to give Bell something do you mind waiting a minute?" I asked politely

"Not at all" was all he said. I ran back up to my room to retrieve my homework and ran down to Bella again.

"Thanks Bell I really appreciate this" I smiled,

"No problem Nic anytime" and she and Charlie were gone.

I didn't sleep well yet again, I felt like someone was watching me, I got up and put a CD on to listen to, it was of many Alternative Rock CD's I had. I loved a variety of Rock and Alternative Rock; I put Pearl Jam in and listened for awhile to Elderly Women behind the Counter in a Small Town.

I woke up the next morning and found a note on my desk, I went to look at it and all it said was

_"I had to leave early I'm sorry, Dad" _I went downstairs to phone him, the phone rang a couple of times before he answered I nearly cursed him but instead I asked if I was to still go to work or not he said I should hurry and that's what I did. I left my home and made my way to Port Angeles to help my dad. I arrived just in time.

"Hi dad"

"Hey kid come on let's get moving we don't have all day" he said with sly smile

"Ok" I smiled and hugged him, Brian was waiting inside with some other men I'd never met I was introduced to the team my dad and I would work with for the week

"Nic's this is, Jack Smith, Leon Hal and Mark Baker they are the lighting crew" I smiled and greeted them

"This is Alan Payne, Kelvin Jenks, Larry Ricks, Matt Young and Sam Sloan they are the Tech crew" I greeted them and then we all went to work. I was working with my dad in the production room we had to make the whole arena ready for when the statue is unveiled.

The day past very quickly we arrived home after getting pizza on the way we watched a bit of baseball and then I said goodnight to him, tonight I fell asleep quickly but awoke to cool breeze in my room at four thirty in the morning, I looked up at my sliding door and it was open. I closed the door and tried to get back to sleep.

The next few days went by quickly Bella and I had gone out to the movies on Thursday evening and on Friday I had spoken to my mom she of course was rather upset with the incident on Monday.

I was hoping to sleep in today because it was of course Sunday but as usual I was up at seven and ready to start the day at seven thirty five,

"Nic's I'm going fishing with Charlie and Bella says she'll be here at nine ok" I nodded and let my dad out.

I went to my car to fix it up a bit; I had just installed a turbo charger when Bella pulled into my road. I could hear her truck coming a mile off, it was so loud the birds all flew out from the trees, I just laughed as she pulled into the huge Brandon drive and she had obviously seen me laughing and of course she blushed.

"Man, Bell your truck scared the birds away" I said it with a huge grin on my face

"What's with the grin Nic?" she asked

"I wanted to ask you something that's been making me insane this whole week" I stated with a hint of a worry

"Sure what's on your mind?" I smiled and asked her to accompany me to my personal space on the second floor porch we sat on the porch swing and she was humming a melody that I have never heard,

"What's that you're humming Bell?" she hesitated before answering

"I have no clue but for some strange reason I've had it in my head since Saturday morning" oh wow, I was a bit taken aback

"You have no idea where that melody came from?" she smiled and blushed

"No, no clue. What did you want to ask me Nic?" oh right I almost forgot

"Well on Monday you were staring at someone when I was called to the office, who were you staring at?" she looked nervous

"It was some boy who's in my Biology class I don't know his name but he's so cute no wait that's not right he's so…. Beautiful Nic, like an angel" she blushed when she said that, I just hugged her and smiled at her when she pulled back

"So am I weird Nic or not?" that brought me up short

"No way Bell you're not weird, why would I say that?" she smiled

"I think that when someone says that Nic it's weird but he is absolutely god like, I swear" she looked a little flustered

"Oh come on Bell, if you like him talk to him or something, tomorrow I'll get to see this 'god like' boy that you like" I said with wry smile, she just shook her head and smiled.

Later that day after we had, had our little chat I asked her if she wanted to take a hike with me, I nearly fell off my chair in the kitchen when she smacked me on the arm

"Bell come on I'll help, I promise" I begged her

"Oh fine Nic I'll go with you" I smiled and thanked her.

"Come on its better if we eat first will you grab me a peach and whatever you want I just want to phone Alex to tell him where we'll be" she smiled and nodded I phoned my dad and told him where we'd be and should he need me I have my phone with me and Bella has hers

"Thanks Nic's for letting me know"

"You're welcome dad, I'll see you later, bye" Bella called for me and I just smiled I ran down the stairs to where she was waiting for me and I opened the garage she looked at my car and a hysterical laugh escaped her lips

"Nic are we driving to where we're going?" I just laughed

"Of course Bell we're going just a little farther out from here to trail and then we're hiking" she nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat.

We arrived at our destination a little trail with a sign that said **'****_Tidal Valley_****'**

"Ok Bell here we are" she looked scared

"Ok let's do this" I nodded and lead the way. We were headed for a place called three pools cause there were three mini springs in the valley and I had wanted to show her this place for ages.

"How long have we walked for Nic, I'm a little thirsty?" I forgot that she wasn't as active as Alex and I

"Sorry Bella I forgot that you don't walk so much like Alex and I" I pulled out a bottle of water for her

"Here you go, just don't drink too much or you'll get a stitch" I handed her the water and she slowly drank a little and then gave it back to me

"Thanks Nic, is this place far out?" I smiled and nodded

"It's roughly four and half miles of walking and then about half a mile declining down the side of the mountain but don't worry it's not that steep and there are hardly any lose rocks to make you fall" I reassured her

"Ok so how many miles are left?" by then we were already by the decline of the mountain

"Ok just half a mile left" she nodded and we descended down the side of the mountain.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Wow I had never walked so much in my life, Nicolette really knew how to pick them when it came to hiking but she said it wasn't too far now, half a mile left and we'd be at the destination. I had to stop to drink a little more water and then we were just five feet from where she would show me her surprise.

"Now Bell, I will cover your eyes and lead you to my surprise so trust me ok" I just nodded.

"Ok here we go" she said, happiness ringing in her tone. We hadn't walked very far when she released my vision again.

"Here we are what do you think?" I was at a complete loss for words the valley was so beautiful, I wondered how many times she'd been here with Alex.

"Nic it's absolutely beautiful, I have never seen a valley like this before. How many times have you and Alex been up here?" she smiled at me.

"I have been here seven times in total this would be eight now." Her smile was infectious I had to smile back.

"It's amazing Nic." She nodded and stared out ahead to three pools.

"Nic what are those they look like springs?" she turned to look at me and I could have sworn that there was a tear about to leak from her eye,

"They are springs Bell, I wanted to surprise you again but I won't they are hot springs, we're going to get in one of them and talk about this boy that you like so much" she said that with a wry grin. I followed her down to one of the three and we got into the bikini's she had packed for us without me knowing. It's amazing how the water looks boiling hot but it's perfect.

"Nic's this water is perfect thanks for bringing me here" I smiled at her and she for once blushed bright red.

"You're welcome Bell" she tilted her head back and relaxed against the rocks asking me all sorts of questions about this boy.

"What color is his hair?" I could see him in my head.

"His hair is a beautiful bronze colour with just a hint of gold to it" she smiled probably picturing it in her head.

"What colour are his eyes are they green, blue or brown?" _no they were also perfect_.

"No they were actually black when I saw him last Monday" that caught her off guard her eyes flew open and she came out of her relaxed position.

"What!" she was shocked.

"Wasn't he there the whole week?" I just shook my head. She pulled me into a hug always a motherly type.

"Don't worry Bell, you'll see him again" _yeah I hope so_.

"So tell me more about him Bell" she insisted that I tell her more so I did from his hair colour to his clothes he wore to his angelic voice and finally she asked me one very simple question that was the hardest to answer.

"So Bell, do you like him or do you have more feelings for him?" I sat in silence for a long time she probably thought I was taking too long but when I looked at her she was laying down again and her eyes were closed.

"I have more feelings for him Nic" I finally answered her question; she looked at me and simply smiled.

After lying in the sun for more than three hours, I changed into my clothes and Nic just put her jeans on and left her shirt off.

When we were almost back to the car three guys walked past us and they started staring at her like she was some prize to be won.

"Hey gorgeous" one guys said to her as he ran his hand over her mid section and before he could say anything else she had broken at least four fingers and his nose must have been broken from the head shot she gave him as well.

"Touch me like that again and you'll be paralyzed for life, jerk" and she walked off with me hot on her heels.

We got home just after six thirty and Alex and Charlie were home, Alex had started dinner for himself and Charlie,

"Hey guys" Alex said as we walked through the door.

"Hey" we said in unison.

"Nic's go put on a shirt we have guests and it's very inappropriate" Alex reprimanded Nicolette.

"Sorry Charlie" Nic said and she walked up stairs and into her room to change.

"How was the hike Bella?" Alex asked.

"It was amazing, we walked four and a half miles to a path that descended for half a mile to the springs about five feet from the path it was an amazing surprise and a very relaxing day" I smiled at Alex and Charlie.

"Thanks for letting me go with dad" I said to Charlie.

"You're welcome sweetie" Nic hadn't returned yet and I wondered what was keeping her so long.

"Alex, do you mind if I check on Nic?" he looked up at me and shook his head.

"Bells, would you like to sleep over tonight?" Charlie asked me.

"I would love to thanks dad, Alex do you mind?" he shook his head and I smiled at both of them. Charlie wanted to go home so Alex and I walked him to the door I hugged Charlie good bye and Alex walked him to his car.

"See you tomorrow dad, love you" he smiled at me.

"Love you too kid, bye" I went up to see where Nic was and to my surprise she was in her room staring at nothing in particular with a shotgun in hand.

"Hey Nic, I'm just going to get changed and I'll be right back, ok?" she nodded and then put the gun away. I've known she's had that gun for who knows how long, Alex bought it for her when she went through a hunting phase, I'm glad she's given up on that phase, I silently giggled to myself as I walked to the bathroom down the hall from her room.

I got showered, brushed my teeth and did my hair the best I could and then went to Nic's room, she smiled at me and left me to change as she got ready yourself.

When she got back I had placed myself on her porch swing reading a bit of her book that she had written, she came to sit next to me and I put the book down.

"Hey Bell, you ready for bed?" I nodded and she helped me up.

"Are you going to stay in my room or in the guest room?" I smiled and answered.

"Wherever you want me" she just smiled and pulled me to her bed and said I could sleep here and she would make the pull out bed for herself.

"No Nic, you can have your bed, I'll sleep on the pull out bed" she looked at me and then simply hugged me.

"We'll share my bed, how's that?" she said that with a small smile.

"Sure, no problem" I laughed at her when she put her hand on her forehead as if to wipe sweat away. She hugged me and kissed my cheek before I returned the gesture, we both said goodnight to each other and we went straight to sleep.

I wasn't asleep for too long when a cool breeze ran over my face. I shivered and as I did so did Nicolette, before I did anything she was up and closing the window and locking it. She lay down again and I turned to find her facing me with the most peaceful expression almost like she was asleep but she opened her eyes as if she knew I was looking at her, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"It's four thirty" she answered yawning and falling asleep again, I watched her for a little while before I fall asleep again only to wake up to her screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Get off of my property, you filthy scumbag!" I nearly died a fright when she shot the gun.

"Nic's, what the hell are you doing?" she looked at me with a pained expression.

"I've seen this thing twice now and I've shot at it twice, sorry I woke you like that" she smiled and put the gun away and I just smiled back.

"It's ok I have to get used to that, if I'm going to sleep over here on certain weekends" she was laughing at that and I found myself laughing as well. After awhile she suddenly was running out of her room to some place before I heard her shouting to me.

"Bell, come on we're going to be late" I just sighed.

"Nic, I have to get dressed unlike some people I was asleep when you got dressed" I shouted back to her, I heard laughing and found myself giggling.

I was finally ready and so was Nic, we were out of the front door at exactly seven thirty, we arrived at school ten minutes before the first bell, I saw the silver Volvo in the parking lot close to a wall, near the front of the school building, Nic had just parked when she asked.

"I wonder who owns that car." I sighed.

"The boy I was telling you about" she just mouthed 'o' to me and she climbed out of her car and I followed suit.

"Hey Bella" ugh does Mike ever quit.

"Hey Mike" I sighed.

"Hey Bell, we better hurry, I don't want to die from intoxication" I had to laugh when she said stuff like that about Mike.

"Ok, I get it your playing hard to get" Mike shouted from the parking lot, I just grumbled under my breath.

Today went along in a blur, Nic and I had a different class for fourth period she had Calculus and I had Trig, I hated Trig.

"Hey Bella" Jess greeted me and then Angela.

"Hey guys, how was the dance?" I had gone with Nic the weekend of the spring dance.

"It was great Bella" Jess answered for both her and Angela I just smiled.

When lunch time came I introduced Jess and Angela to Nic and now we were all sitting at one table with Lauren, Tyler, Jess, Angela, Ben, Mike, Nicolette and I, I suddenly felt like I was been watched so I turned to look and see who was staring at me when he was looking at me, he turned quickly and so did I, Jess noticed and giggled.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" she said. I hissed at her and told to stop staring at him.

"Bell, what's wrong?" Nic asked.

"Nothing" I said with a sigh.

"Jessica, who are those people over there?" Nic asked the question I wanted to.

"Oh those are the Cullen's, the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, the big guy with brown hair is Emmett Cullen, the little one with spiky hair is Alice Cullen, the blonde boy is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin and the one with bronze hair is Edward Cullen, why?" Nic just smiled at them and turned to Jess.

"Just curious I haven't been here since my suspension so I wasn't sure" she smiled at me and went back to eating. I turned to look at Edward and he was facing Emmett and they were laughing and playing around. I noticed the blonde girl; Rosalie was looking at me with curiosity. I sighed and turned back to my food and finished quickly. Wondering the whole time, why Rosalie Hale was looking at me when she hadn't done so before.

We all went to our separate classes I had Biology now, that would be interesting. I went straight to my table only to find Edward already seated, I sat down and started taking all my books out, thinking about Rosalie Hale and how she had been staring at me, when his voice startled me.

"Hello" I turned toward him.

"Hi" he looked so handsome.

"I was rude on our first day, I'm sorry I never introduced myself properly I'm Edward Cullen" I got a little annoyed with him when he turned toward the window to take in a deep breath.

I turned to face Mr. Banner when he spoke again.

"You're Bella Swan right?" I was a little shocked.

"How do you know me?" his face went paler if that was possible.

"I mean how did you know not to call me Isabella?" he looked back at me answered with a crooked smile.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" I answered to quickly.

"No I don't, I prefer Bella" I said with a bit of rudeness that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude" he looked amazing and his crooked smile sent my heart racing again.

"Not to worry, I was ruder to you on your first day here" I smiled at him before continuing with the rest of my class.

I was outside in the parking lot waiting for Nic after a horrible first volleyball practice I had hit nearly everyone today worse than last week. I was still thinking about Rosalie and Edward; I was slightly confused by everything. Edward had all but avoided me the first week of school and Rosalie had been glaring at me, but now it was like they were both trying to see who could be friends with me.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_I was walking down the hall toward my locker after Biology had ended when I felt as though someone was watching me. I turned to look behind me but no one was there, when I looked down the hall I saw her, Rosalie Hale, she took a few small steps forward, but seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped. She turned and walked away but stopped before she reached the next class. _

_It seemed like an eternity before she turned around and even that seemed to go slower than usual. She turned her head, her beautiful wavy blonde hair slid of her shoulder exposing a long and slim neck that reach her perfectly shaped jaw. My eyes travelled to hers and they seemed to sparkle, as though there were millions of glittering stars twinkling in her irises. My lips parted in a gasp and she smiled tentatively, her perfect white teeth were shown and they seemed to have a sparkle to them too._

_She moved slightly forward toward her next class's door and it was like all the magic faded in one step. I returned her smile and she walked into the classroom._

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

"Hey Bell, are you ready?" Nic asked as she made her way to her side of the car. I jolted out of my thoughts and answered her quickly.

"Yeah I am, where are we going now?" I asked and she smiled the most evil smile possible.

"We're going to First Beach silly, don't you want to go?" she looked a little disappointed.

"Of course I want to go" I said smiling brightly at her. She grinned and we climbed into her car, she started up the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Nicolette's POV**

We made our way to First Beach and managed to get a little bit of sunshine before it started raining; Bella mentioned going to visit a friend Jacob Black.

"Where does he stay?" I asked Bella.

"He stays on the reservation" she had to phone Charlie and we finally made it to Jacob Black's house.

"Bella" he bellowed. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Jake" she shouted back to him, he gave her a huge hug before she introduced us.

"Nic, this is Jacob Black my other best friend" I smiled at him.

"Jake, this is my best friend Nicolette Brandon" he smiled and we shook hands, if I didn't know any better they would be mistaken for a couple but he was at least a year or two younger than her.

I met his father Billy, the old man seemed very sweet but he was a little weird to me.

"So Nicolette, Bella has said that you like hunting is this true?" I looked at him a little puzzled.

"Yeah, I did back in the day, but I gave that up after I started working with my father" he grunted a bit but then called Jacob.

"Jacob, can you come here please?" I heard a huff and Jacob was inside with Bell at his side she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Are you going out tonight?" I sighed what had Bell asked.

"Yeah dad I am, why?" he moaned a bit.

"I was just curious, where are you going?" he sighed then answered.

"I'm going out with Bells and Nicolette, why?" I looked at him with a befuddled look.

"What do you mean with me and Bella?" he looked at me and then to Bella who in turn blushed when I looked at her disapprovingly. I wanted to spend time with her not him, I was starting to get angry.

"Nikki, I asked Jake if he wanted to go out with us tonight" I nearly blew a gasket; she only ever called me Nikki when she knew I'd not approve.

"You did what!" I screeched, I was way beyond angry now. I had planned for us to chill out alone as best friends not have some tag along join us.

"Bella, I don't know how you're getting home, but I have to leave now" I said through gritted teeth. I stormed off toward my car and as I was about to get in I heard her yelling after me.

"Nic please, I'm sorry" I got into my car and put it into drive and flew out of the drive way. I drove along the back road where only the big truckers drove. I wasn't thinking straight and I was crying, I hated the fact that Bella had done this.

I was about fifteen minutes away from home when I looked down toward my handbag; I took my shaking hand off the wheel and went to grab my remote for the garage door. I pulled my bag up off the floor and placed it on the passenger seat; I dug around and finally grabbed the little bugger.

I was going at nearly two hundred miles an hour on small town road, trying to get home quickly. I wasn't concentrating on the road and I was too lost in thought to realize that during the time I had taken to get my bag I had crossed the line on the road. I heard a loud sound, but couldn't make out what it was. I looked into my bag and went to grab my phone to let my father know that I'd be home earlier than expected when I heard it again, but this time it was louder than the last.

I looked up to see what it was and froze in shock, the second I looked up I saw four bright lights coming toward me, but I was too late to do anything. It all happened in slow motion.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It must have been at least an hour and a half after Nic left when Jake decided to take me home. We had pulled up to my house and were just sitting there. I couldn't help but feel horrible for tonight.

"Bella, what has you thinking so hard?" Jake asked softly. I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening, Nic doesn't do well when she's tired and she just happened to hear you talking to your dad before I could say anything and she just flipped. I'm sorry Jake." He chuckled softly before answering me.

"Its fine Bella, she was right to act that way, I would have done the same thing if it was just sprung up on me when I wanted to spend time with you alone. Don't worry about it." I hugged him and said goodnight.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I hadn't seen Nic at all last night and when I phoned Charlie's place, Bella said she hadn't seen her since the night before, Bella told me about the small fight that they had, had. I was really worried about her, she would have called by now.

I was on my way home from work, when I got a phone call. I pulled over to the side of the road and answered.

"Hello Alex Brandon speaking" I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone before the person spoke.

"Mr. Brandon, I'm a nurse at Forks hospital, there's been an accident and you need to get to the hospital immediately" I froze in panic. _An accident, NO! No! Not my baby girl, please God, not her!_ I thought.

"Mr. Brandon?"

"I'm here, sorry I'm on my way." I hung up and turned the car around. I drove as fast as I could toward the hospital. I got to the hospital in less than half an hour. I burst through the door in a state.

"Where's my daughter" I yelled and the nurse I asked if I was Mr. Brandon.

"Yes, I'm Alex Brandon where is she?"

"Mr. Brandon?" a new voice spoke when I turned I saw a man with blonde hair walking toward me.

"Yes"

"I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen" I shook hands with him as he proceeded to tell me about the accident.

"She was going over the speed limit and was on the wrong side of the road, she couldn't do anything and she hit the logging truck head on. Mr. Brandon, I'm truly sorry, but Nicolette didn't make it in time." My body went into shock. I collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing.

"Mr. Brandon if you wish to see Nicolette by yourself please let me know." He said calmly.

"Yes I would like to see my daughter please" I was sobbing, my little girl was gone in a space of seconds and I could do nothing about it. I couldn't even hug her or kiss her cheek and tell her she'd be alright.

"I ask that you wait for another day, so that we can prepare her body for the viewing." I looked at him.

"No! I want to see her." He looked down.

"Mr. Brandon, please, it would hurt you even more to see her like she is." I wouldn't take no for an answer. He led me down towards the mortuary, he pushed the doors open and I stopped in shock. The body that lay there couldn't be my baby girl, Nicolette didn't look like her.

I walked forward slowly and I recognised her hair, it was pitch black but she had recently put a bit of blue into it. When she was in the sunshine it would shimmer with the blue pieces, but that only happened when there was a slight breeze.

I walked further forward and looked at her, she lay perfectly still and her face was still covered in her own blood. I couldn't make head or tail of her features. I had started to cry once again when I saw pieces of glass and other debris buried in her skin, which had started to turn a yellow colour in some places and blue in the others.

She had a large piece of glass imbedded into her abdomen and that made me feel ill, I turned tail and all but ran out of the room.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up a bit before seven and decided to get ready for school. I had breakfast and then a shower, did my teeth and hair and was ready for the day. I got to school and was surprised when I didn't see Nic anywhere; she must still be on her way. I had English first and Nic still wasn't here so I took notes for her anyway, I'd take them over later. The rest of the day went by in a blur as usual. At lunch I would see if Nic was there or not. I hope that she will have forgiven me for my stupid mistake.

"Hey, Bella." Angela smiled and waved. I smiled back and went over to her.

"Hey, Angela. Where's Jessica?" she chuckled and pointed toward the table over in the corner.

"Ah, I see they finally got together." I chuckled. Jess and Mike had finally gotten together after countless hints dropped by Jess over the few weeks.

"Yeah, it's about time though." We laughed a bit and got finished in the lunch line before going over to the rest of the group. I still hadn't seen Nic anywhere, maybe she was at home sick. I'd go over later to check on her.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I can't believe I was so stupid, I should never have gotten involved but I couldn't help it.

_**~*~**__Flashback__**~*~**_

_Alice and I had decided to go on a hunt late on Monday evening._

"_Well Alice and I are going hunting, we'll see you all later" we made our way out the back door and into the forest, I got to the stream when I heard the pounding of a heart just North East of where we were._

"_Alice North East" she smiled and we made our way of to where a couple of mountain lions were, she pounced first and I lunged for another in the tree above her she drained hers first when she seized another of her prey. _

_I had just finished mine in the tree when I heard a car racing past us in the distance. I dropped the animals carcass and was about to go for another one when I heard the sound of semi truck honking, I was about to carry on with my hunt when I heard screaming brakes and a girls voice screaming as well. I couldn't help the need to see if I could help._

"_Rosalie, where are you going, we need Carlisle first." Alice screamed after me but I was already to far away to stop now. I jumped out from behind the brush just in time to see the semi collide with a very familiar looking car. _

_I raced over to the truck driver but he hadn't made it. I then ran over to the girl's car and saw her eyes close and the sound of her heart beat slowly dying. I didn't think about anything at the time, I ripped the door off of the car and got the girl out as quickly as I could. I didn't even try and take her back to Carlisle; she wouldn't have made it in time. I brushed the hair out of the way and bit into her neck, releasing as much venom as possible into her body._

_**~*~**__End of Flashback__**~*~**_

We didn't have to go to school today because it was nice and sunny for once. I was left in charge of watching Nicolette as Alice had said that, that was the girl's name. Her transformation was nearly complete, a few more hours left is the last thing Alice had said to me.


	2. New Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. I only own my characters: Alex, Nicolette and Luke. SM owns the rest, as much as I'd love to own Rosalie and Alice so that I could mold them into the perfect creatures I can't :).

Rating: Will stay T for now.

Pairing's: Alice/Jasper; Carlisle/Esme; Emmett/Nicolette and Bella/Rosalie: Edward will be paired later on.

Summary: _Travel the planes of the Unknown and you'll find the most fabulous creatures on Earth. Vampires and Werewolves of all shapes and sizes, we follow our friends as they battle with one another and find out things that were supposed to be myths, yes, even the vampires have them. I have been close to the canon as possible but I couldn't help but twist it into an AU._

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****_New Discoveries_**

**Rosalie's POV**

After about five plus hours Nicolette's heart beat finally slowed and then stopped completely and she woke up. She sat up and looked around slowly and then after taking in everything she looked at me, a gasp escaped my lips as the girl jumped off the bed and slammed into me. With a shriek we flew backwards into the wall with her hand wrapped around my throat. She was about to bite me when she stopped and moved away but not letting me go.

"What have you done too me?" she yelled. I grabbed her hands and tried to get her off of me, Emmett came in along with Jasper and they grabbed her and held her back. She was kicking her legs and fighting to get out of Emmett and Jasper's hold.

"Relax girl, you're gonna hurt herself." Emmett growled when she bit his hand.

"Let go of me" she screamed. I ran out the door in search of Carlisle.

"Carlisle" I called out. He came out of his study and hurried over.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nicolette, the girl she's woken up but she's fighting with us. She attacked me when she got up from the bed. I don't know what's wrong with her." I said as we were walking back to the room.

* * *

**Nicolette's POV**

I had been burning alive for a long time and then suddenly it stops. I thought we were supposed to go to either heaven or hell, but I could hear things, birds singing in the distance, people shouting outside somewhere about a baseball match, someone humming somewhere close by and then I could hear someone breathing right next to me. I could smell different things too, like flowers and the rain but a smell; I'd never imagined was practically right under my nose, it was beautiful and was drawing me to it like pollen does to a bee or butterfly. It was a mix of Lilac and Chocolate a sweet mix that was driving me insane with thirst.

I opened my eyes and what I saw was beautiful, a mix of colours I had never seen before, reds of a different shade, blues and greens too. I sat up and was a little shocked at how quickly I was up. I looked around I was in a room, a beautiful room. It had red on one of the left walls that came to a stop right by the door and the same on the right but it was white, at the back of the room was a plain glass wall. I was sitting on a bed with white and red linen and two small black cushions at the foot of the bed. It had a headboard and a foot board that was a black metal.

The room also had a white chest of drawers and writing desk on the left hand side of the room and a red dressing table and long wall mirror on the right. There was what looked like a walk-in closet on the right as well. I looked over to my left after spotting someone sitting in a chair, she was beautiful to say the least simply breath taking. She had long blonde and wavyy hair, with full red lips and a strong jaw line, but what caught my attention were her eyes they were a beautiful golden brown. I don't even know what happened but the next minute I was lunging at her and grabbing her throat, she shrieked before I slammed her into the wall and tried to bite her. I stopped before I did anything to her and moved back a bit but I never let her go. Something was definitely wrong with me.

"What have you done too me?" I yelled. She grabbed my hand trying to pry them off of her throat but suddenly I was hauled off of her and was grasped in two pairs of strong arms. I started kicking and squirming around trying to get out their hold.

"Relax girl, you're gonna hurt yourself." Said a voice that made my insides melt, I bit down on his hand and he growled. I felt bad for doing it but I did not want to be held, his voice was singing to me and I realized that he was the one that smelt of Lilac and Chocolate.

"Let go of me." I screamed kicking my legs again. The blonde women ran out of the room and I was left with two men. When I looked up I noticed that one was another blonde haired man with a look of determination on his face and the same golden brown eyes.

"Carlisle" I heard someone call and then the sound of movement and a door opening.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I heard another male voice ask.

"Nicolette, the girl she's woken up but she's fighting us. She attacked me when she got up from the bed. I don't know what's wrong with her." The voice said. They were walking back toward the room I was currently in.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was getting irritated with Jasper and Emmett arguing over when we could play baseball.

"Why? Tell me why Jazz man." Emmett yelled. I looked at them and sighed.

"I'll tell you why. It's still too early. The rain has only just started and you want to play now when there's absolutely no thunder to cover for us." Jasper was starting to get annoyed and Emmett was only fueling him.

"Would you two just please shut up. You are driving me insane with your constant bickering." I walked away from the two of them but not before they both added there two cents in.

'_Spoil sport. Man you suck Eddie.' _Emmett.

'_Where are you going in such a hurry, I thought you loved to watch us bicker as you put it' _Jasper.

"I'm going for a hunt." I ran off in the direction of the stream. Hoping that it would stop raining just to spite Jasper and Emmett and would finally shut them up for awhile. I got over the stream and was chasing after a deer when I heard a thunder crack in the distance. _'Just my luck'_ I thought after draining the animal and running back to where I knew that Jasper and Emmett would be waiting.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was on my way home when Jake called me.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, you busy tonight?" I thought about it and sighed.

"Yeah, I am, sorry Jake. Why?" he took a moment before answering.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies tonight." I sighed again.

"Sorry, maybe we can go on Friday. What do you say?"

"Sure sure. I'll phone tomorrow 'kay."

"Okay. Well I look forward to that phone call." He chuckled before saying good bye.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake." We hung up and I pulled onto the drive of my home and walked inside, but not before falling on my butt.

Charlie had arrived home and asked me to sit down for he had some news to tell me.

"Bella, I was informed today that four days ago Nicolette was involved in an accident on the one ten. She was going over the speed limit and had gone onto the opposite side of the road and hit a logger head on. Dr. Cullen was driving along that road the next day and had found her along with the truck driver in a very serious state he never made it through." He paused and ran his hand through his hair and scratched his neck before continuing.

"Bella, Nicolette… she uh…she didn't pull through either." I was shocked beyond belief Nic, my best friend was dead and I only found out four days later. I looked up at Charlie and noticed that he had sat down on the couch looking sad. I started crying, but they soon made way for the tidal wave of sobs that racked through my body until I finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I hadn't heard from Bella for two days. I had tried calling but she didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment. Charlie had told me about Nicolette and the accident yesterday afternoon when he came over to watch a baseball game with my dad.

I had gone down to the beach for a little in the late afternoon when I saw some gang cliff diving. From the very top ledge, I decided to drive over and join them but as fate would have it, the storm clouds blew in and it started raining.

"Jacob" I heard my dad yell from the porch. I ran back to him and saw Charlie's car driving up the road.

"Jake, we've been invited to the bonfire tomorrow night. Harry is going to be sharing another one of our tribes tales so please be ready by six, okay." He smiled at me when I nodded my acceptance.

It was reaching six and I was just about ready when my dad called for me.

"Coming dad." I ran out my room and into the lounge to help him outside and then helping him into the car. We drove down past a few houses before coming to a stop in front of the Clearwater's house. Leah was standing near the edge of the porch and Seth was running up to me and my dad with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Jake. Hi Mr. Black." He said politely and ran back toward Leah. We walked up to the porch and Leah walked down the steps.

"Hello Mr. Black, hello Jacob. My dad said I must bring you guys to the back so that we can start." She smiled at my dad and motioned for us to follow. We walked to the back of the house and I found a spot for my dad to sit with his wheelchair.

"Billy, Jacob. How are you two doing?" Harry asked us. Dad told him that we were fine and then asked how he was and so on. I found a spot next to Embry and Quil and the night started with greetings and a bit of useless info before the story started.

"Well this story is more of a prophecy, so I'll start at the beginning." Harry began with the prophecy.

_Legend has it that there is to be a new wolf, but this wolf is not of our tribe or a shape shifter like we are. She is to be a child of the moon, but will be able to shift to and fro, after the cycles of her first three full moons are complete. _

_It is said that on the night of her eighteenth birthday she will be bitten by another and will transform the following night here in Forks, we must be there for her to help and guide her for the three moons. She will have neither imprints nor a soul mate of our kind; she will have that of a blood drinker a cold one. She will be mated with a vampire after the summer of which year is unknown. Legend tells us that it will be with an animal drinker, a female not a male but a female vampire is destined to be mated with this girl._

_We are not to harm them or their family as the treaty states. They will live for an eternity until one or the other is killed and when one is killed the other soon follows of a natural order. They don't know who it will be only that she is close to the cold ones and to us._

Everyone sat there staring at Harry; they were a little shocked, a child of the moon, a real werewolf.

"What will it look like?" Seth said.

"Will she accept us?" Sam Uley questioned.

"We don't know Seth. Sam, I don't know if she will or not." Harry answered softly.

* * *

**Nicolette' POV**

After the shock had worn off and I had calmed down, I was taken out the back of the house for a hunt although I wanted to quench my thirst I didn't want to do it this way.

"I don't want animal blood." I was getting no where with my arguing. I was with Rosalie the blonde one and Jasper the other blonde male. They told what I had become and that it was Rosalie who had changed me after an accident I had, had. I don't remember a lot but I do get small snippets of my human life. I remember my best friend Bella and her father. That I lived on the out skirts of town with my father but I don't remember him so much. That's all I can remember right now, though I'm hoping to remember more, I really don't think I will be able too.

"Nicolette. Stop getting nervous we're here to help you." I heard Jasper say. He and the rest of the Cullen's had told me about themselves and their _'gifts.'_ Jasper was an empath, Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future and I had sense of smell that was greater than the others and they seem to think that I am a tracker. I could track a small for miles but we haven't tested it yet.

"What do you smell?" Rosalie asked from behind me. I lifted me head to catch a smell but what caught my attention made me gag. It was a disgusting smell, I scrunched up face and turned in a different direction and that's when I caught onto the most delicious smell. I took a deep breath in and followed it slowly. When I heard Rosalie and Jasper shout for me to stop breathing, I was already racing forward after the smell.

I ran and just keeping running until I found a mall filled with people and hundreds of beating hearts. I smiled and let my instincts take over.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Jasper and I had taken Nicolette out to hunt but what happened next was not something Alice had told us about. Nicolette had smelt the air and had scrunched her face up in disgust but she turned in the direction and lifted her head up to smell the air and had grinned like a Cheshire cat. She had run off at speed neither Jasper nor I had ever seen before she was a slight blur to our vampire sight and that scared us.

"Nicolette, stop breathing." Jasper and I shouted in unison. It was far too late she was already gone; we chased after her and eventually came to a stop in Port Angeles, in front of a mall.

"There she is. She hasn't done anything from the looks of things." Jasper said pointing toward the malls entrance. We slowly made our forward toward her but she saw us and blurred inside with us following her as quickly as possible. She was laughing like an insane person and we could literally do nothing but watch as she would randomly grab someone and suck them dry before leaving the bodies.

Jasper and I felt helpless as we watched people start screaming because some random corpse would literally just appear by them and we could hear Nicolette laughing and edging us on. I slowed down and finally stopped in a secluded stairwell and made a quick phone call to Carlisle to get one of the others to come and help us.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Rose and I had been chasing Nic for ages. When Rose suddenly disappeared, I carried on chasing Nic all over until I found a store that lead to the other side of the mall where she had turned. I ran through the store and saw her coming up fast but she hadn't seen me. I could hear her slowing down and finally she looked behind her and came to a complete stop. She looked around and shrugged it off. She started up again and I had finally found a perfect position in which I could grab her.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I came around the stores corner in time to see Jasper take a short cut through a store and Nicolette disappear too. I followed Jasper through the store and saw him stop and take up an attacking stance behind a pillar. Nicolette was coming up fast and she slowed down a bit before looking behind her and stopping completely and looking around. She shrugged and started up again.

Jasper tensed and then growled a bit before lunging at her, she shrieked in surprise and tried to fight him off but he had her in an extremely tight and unmovable grip and I ran over to him to help with Nicolette.

"No!" she screamed and kicked and did everything she could to get us to let her go but I had already seen Emmett and Edward coming. They grabbed hold of her and the three guys ran her out of the mall while I ran out after them. We were all in a serious amount of shit if the humans saw anything.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was reading a fashion magazine when Carlisle's phone rang. I was already phoning Edward and Emmett to go to Rose and Jazz. I sat down and looked up when Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Alice…"

"It's done Edward and Emmett are on their way already." I smiled. He smiled back and went upstairs again. Bella was going to come over later in the evening to spend some time with Edward and we were going to surprise her for her birthday. I was suddenly hit with a vision unlike any other that I've had before.

_~*Vision*~_

_It was pouring down with rain, a hurricane it looked like. A woman with black hair was walking down Bella's road when she suddenly stopped at a sound further down the road. She looked up and saw Bella walking back up the road. She was mouthing off about something or other when she looked up and saw the black haired woman. She was shaking from the cold and freezing wind. I couldn't tell whether or not it was night or day._

"_Hey, can I help you with something?" Bella called over the rain. The woman looked up and smiled. She started walking toward Bella very slowly._

"_Yeah, you can. My car broke down and I needed a lift to Port Angeles. Could you help me?" Bella nodded and motioned for her to follow. She started walking toward Bella and they walked back down the road toward La Push. The woman stopped and waited for Bella to get a little further ahead when she growled and started running. Bella looked behind her and screamed a blood curdling scream._

_~*Vision End*~_

I screamed loudly and heard glass shatter somewhere. I flew up from the couch and smacked into Carlisle causing a loud boom to resound inside the house.

"Carlisle…"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Bella had come to my place early the next morning to have a lunch for her birthday with my dad, Charlie and myself and we had started watching a movie on the television and had eventually moved out to the barn, I used as a garage.

"Hey, Bella would pass that 11' spanner in the tool box please?" She nodded and starting digging around in the tool box. She then threw it to me and sat back down while I work on my rabbit. I had just fixed the oil leak and changed the air filter when I heard my dad calling us in. Bella looked at me and I shrugged.

"Jacob." My dad yelled.

"Come on, we better hurry." I told Bella. We walked outside and saw the rain clouds rolling in pretty quickly. It looked like it was going to rain tonight.

"What's up?" I asked while plunking my butt on the couch.

"Turns out this is hurricane weather so Bella needs to get home before Charlie gets worried." I nodded and walked Bella to her truck. She climbed in and tried to start it but it didn't want to kick over. She cursed under her breath and climbed back out.

"I'll walk home. Don't worry Jake." I was a little reluctant to let her go but she insisted so I did.

* * *

**Nicolette's POV**

Well I never. I had been caught at the mall killing innocents. I wasn't in my right mind at the time and I was apologizing profusely for the better part of an hour. Everyone had explained a few things about being a vampire.

"It's ok Nic. Carlisle will help you, heck we'll all help you over come this." Emmett was trying to go easy on me. I knew that I was in for it when we got back to their home. We arrived to a glass shattering scream coming from inside and that was followed by glass shattering and then a boom that sound so much like two boulders colliding with one another. I wondered what had happened.

"What the hell was that?" I asked walking up the porch steps. We walked into the lounge to see what had happened and Alice was dry sobbing on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Alice. Honey tell us what happened." Carlisle was crooning to Alice like a father would to his three year old that just fell or something. She looked up and turned to all of us.

"Bella is going too get… Hurt." She wailed grabbing onto Carlisle again. Bella who's Bella I wondered and then I remembered my best friend from school.

"When?" Jasper asked.

"Where?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles.

"By whom" Rosalie questioned. Alice continued to explain everything that she saw.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Jake. Please I'll be fine okay." Jake had called after me after I had started walking off. I was half way up the road when I tripped.

"Oh great, I can't go anywhere without tripping at least once." I was grumbling and then I looked up when I felt like I was been watched. There in the distance stood a woman about six foot five inches tall and around twenty years old just staring at me.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" I called. She smiled and spoke.

"Yeah, you can. My car broke down and I needed a lift to Port Angeles. Could you help me?" she was jogging down toward me after I motioned for her to follow me. I'd ask Jake to give her a lift. I wasn't aware that she had stopped until I heard a growl that was quiet scary. I stopped and looked behind me and there was the woman running faster than I'd seen and she was growling loudly.

I let out a blood curdling scream when I saw her lunge at me and before I knew it I was gurgling and everything around me suddenly turned black.


	3. A New Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. I only own my characters: Alex, Nicolette and Luke. SM owns the rest, as much as I'd love to own Rosalie and Alice so that I could mold them into the perfect creatures I can't :).

Rating: Will stay T for now.

Pairing's: Alice/Jasper; Carlisle/Esme; Emmett/Nicolette and Bella/Rosalie: Edward will be paired later on.

Summary: _Travel the planes of the Unknown and you'll find the most fabulous creatures on Earth. Vampires and Werewolves of all shapes and sizes, we follow our friends as they battle with one another and find out things that were supposed to be myths, yes, even the vampires have them. I have been close to the canon as possible but I couldn't help but twist it into an AU._

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A New Day**

**Jacob's POV**

I heard a scream that chilled me to the bone. I then remembered that it was Bella's birthday and that she was eighteen today and that meant, _'Oh great'_ I thought. She was the one who was mentioned in the prophecy; she was the girl that would be bitten by the child of the moon.

I got angry at the thought of someone hurting Bella, I then started vibrating and feeling my temperature start to rise and everything started feeling weird in my body like I was going to explode or something and before I knew it I had suddenly grown in size and had fur all over the place.

_What in the hell? _I started growling and then I heard a few other voices floating around inside my head.

_Jacob, you need to calm down. We're on our way. _I recognized Sam's voice and then I heard Embry's voice as well.

_Hey man, do you hear that. I'm in your head Jake buddy and guess what I have never been happier that you're here dude. I've been lonely. _He was whining in my head.

_Hey Em, I've missed ya man. What am I Sam? _

_You're a werewolf. You're one of us now Jacob and I am your Alpha. So whatever I say goes. Understand. _He had a commanding voice in my head and I could feel myself been bound to him. I started to run toward where Bella's scream was; I came upon the woman who was still feeding on Bella's flesh. I growled and pummeled into her, I bit her neck and pulled up. I heard her flesh ripping and her bones breaking and then I realized what I was doing, I let go and saw that the woman's head was still attached to her but only by a few inches, if I had pulled up anymore I would have decapitated the woman. Even if her head was still attached she was dead and I had just killed the werewolf that was supposed to change Bella.

_Jacob, what happened? _I turned my head and saw a giant Black wolf. It was Sam, my Alpha.

_The prophecy just happened, Sam. The girl mentioned in the prophecy is Bella._ Sam looked down to where the dead body lay and then he glanced toward Bella who was writhing on the ground. I looked up to the sky and watched as the clouds started to part and the faintest glimpse of the moon shone through the gap.  
_

I was enjoying my time as a wolf; it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had been introduced to everyone and now I was running my patrols. We had to leave Bella and wait for her to find us or we stumble upon her. I had told Sam that Charlie was sick with worry and was always at my house with my dad.

_Quit howling Jared,_ Sam spoke in his Alpha tone and Jared obeyed.

_Paul how far away are you? __Sam_ asked.

Paul answered him, _yeah I'm close. I'm just coming over the river. _

_Sam, I'm going to go. I'm hungry and my dad's expecting me home soon,_ I said.

_Sure, okay Jake, we'll see you on Saturday,_ he stated.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

After Alice had told everyone what she saw Edward, Emmett and Carlisle ran out the door in search of her. I on the other hand wanted nothing to do with it, I was still refusing to believe that I had felt something toward the girl, but I did not know what it was. Edward was sure that he and Bella were mates, but I couldn't see a connection. Alice was also watching the two of us carefully. It had started to unnerve me with the way she'd look at me and then to Edward.

I was walking upstairs lost in my own thoughts that I never noticed Nicolette atop the third floor railings until it was to late. She lunged at me and hit me in a football tackle, I let out a scream from pure fright and we were tumbling back down the stairs.

"Damn it all." I yelled whilst pushing Nicolette off of my body.

"Sorry." She whimpered, I rolled my eyes and made my way back up the stairs.

* * *

**Nicolette's POV**

I was only joking around with Rosalie and she had to be all bitchy about it. Well next time I'll get her in a proper fight after all I am the strongest vamp here so.

"Alice, I want to play some baseball." I heard Jasper say in a pleading voice.

"No, we have to wait for them to find Bella." She turned on him with a very angry glare that even made me back away.

"Hey Jasper, would you help me learn how to fight properly?" I smiled hoping like hell he'd say yes.

"Sure. Let's go now while it's still raining." He smiled back and we ran out the back door toward a huge clearing.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Sure. Let's go now while it's still raining." I smiled back and we ran out the back door toward the clearing that we use for baseball. I stopped in the middle of the field and took a defensive stance while she looked at me a little nervously.

"Don't be nervous. Just came at me with all you've got." I smiled and then snarled at her. She got the message and started out in an attacking stance.

"Okay. Try and attack me on my right lower side." I commanded. She came at me like I told her and I grabbed her neck and right arm, flipped myself over her back whilst bringing her over my head and sent her flying into the air.

"Now I want you too re-do what I just did when I come at you." She nodded her head and got ready. I ran at her and grabbed her right lower side. She attempted to do what I did but I countered it with a swift kick to her legs. When she landed on the ground I covered her body with mine and went for her neck.

"See, you need to be ready for anything." She nodded and we continued on like this for about two and a half hours. She finally managed to get me off my feet and her teeth at my neck.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I for some reason couldn't remember what the hell I was doing laying in the middle of the forest for who knows how long. I awoke with a splitting headache and no memory at all. I could only remember little snippets of my past and of course my name but other than that nothing.

"Bella!" I heard someone shouting my name. When I stood up, I felt a whole lot taller.

"Hello." I shouted back. I could hear 16 pairs of feet running toward me and see everything within twenty feet of myself. Everything was so clear and perfect.

"Bella is that you?" I turned around and saw eight men standing in the clearing. One man I recognized as my father but his name slips my mind.

"Hello." I said giving a small grimace. They looked at me, all of them in shock and then my father came toward me very slowly.

"Bella, do you remember me?" I nodded and told him that he was my father but I couldn't remember his name and mostly everything else.

"Charlie, there's something that we need to tell you." One of the men said stepping forward.

"What is it, Harry?" my father asked looking at the man.

"Well it's some stuff involving Bella and the Quileute's." He said.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle had come back empty handed but they had heard something near the highway.

"Bella was found, but they were telling Charlie about werewolves and vampires." Em gushed. I looked at them and looked from them to Alice and finally asked Alice a question.

"Alice, did you see anything else after that vision?" she looked at me and shook her head. Esme sighed and sat down on the loveseat.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was too afraid to tell anyone about my vision that I had just had. Bella had become a werewolf a proper one unlike the wolves in La Push. She was going to be with them for a while before she even set foot onto our land.

"I'm going for a hunt. Anyone want to join me?" Esme asked. I nodded my head and stood up. I knew she was going to tell me something important.

* * *

**Jacob's ****POV**

I was standing in the tree line along with the pack awaiting the arrival of Bella. She came through the foliage and I felt my mouth drop open in shock. She was huge, I remember the woman been about 6ft 5in, but Bella was probably closer to 6ft 10in.

"Hey, Jake." She waved and I smiled at her. I stood just below her head at 6ft 9in. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a one armed hug.

"Your tribe elders told me everything." She looked at everyone and smiled. They all smiled back.

"Welcome to the pack Bella, I'm Sam Uley, Alpha of the Shape-Shifters." Bella shook his hand and then she greeted all of the other pack members.

"Bella, we'll be around to help you through the change as best as we can for the next 3 full moons." She nodded.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Charlie now knew of everything about shape-shifters and children of the moon, we both had been told of vampires and how the Cullen's were vampires. It was suppose to be my first full moon tonight, the boys or should I say wolves from La Push were going to be there when I transformed. I had absolutely no idea what would happen all I knew was that my creator was dead and she wouldn't be able to help me through the change.

"Bells come on, Billy is waiting outside." Billy Black had come to fetch me. Charlie was going to visit Nic's father Alex, to see how he was holding up. I was still getting used to my new senses and my height, but I loved my speed and my ability to not trip over everything.

We travelled down to the beach and I watched fascinated as the rays danced across the water.

"Hey Billy, when did Jake phase?" Billy looked up at me and smiled.

"He phased the same day you were bitten." I smiled and thanked him. I got out of the truck and jogged down to the beach where I knew the others were all waiting.

"I wonder what she'll look like." I could hear Jared ask Sam from where I had stopped. I walked down the small path until I reached them.

"Hey Bell's" Jacob greeted me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hi Jake." Sam called everyone to order.

"Alright as you all know Bella here will be transforming into a werewolf anywhere from seven tonight and midnight. I want you all to phase at different times, Quil, you will phase at seven, Embry at eight, Paul at nine, Jared at ten, Jacob at eleven and I'll phase at midnight. If she changes in between the given times we'll all phase together, understood." Everyone nodded. Now we all waited as the clock ticked away, I looked up at the sky which was partially covered hiding the moon from view.

"Alright Quil, please phase." Quil nodded and disappeared into the bushes, I could feel a shift in the air and then I saw Quil come out in his wolf form.

"So Bella are you nervous?" Embry asked. I nodded.

"I am, but I know that you are all here to help me." They smiled and Quil gave a wolf smile. After Embry and Jared had phased the clouds had started to dissipate and the moon was making itself known. It was nearing ten and I was starting to get antsy.

"I think it's time, Sam" I whispered. The clouds rolled away and the moon shone to its full potential. I looked up at it on instinct and waited, the first wave of the transformation started with my hair and nails starting to grow. I could feel myself start to get taller, my bones were breaking and reattaching themselves in my wolf form, it was excruciating.

My face felt like a hammer had just hit it as my nose became elongated and my jaw reformed into a log muzzle. I could feel my teeth become pointed and long and my ears became pointed on top of my now bigger skull. I could feel my spine break and reform as well. The whole process took no longer than five minutes but it felt like hours to me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was still looking at the moon as her body transformed. It was amazing to watch as her entire body grew hair and her nails grew into long talon like claws, her face became that of a wolf with a long muzzle, it was about an inch longer than ours. Her tail grew and her body grew as well, she now stood at about 7ft 3in.

I noticed that her hair colour stayed changed from brown with red highlights to a pitch black with no other colour, I had yet to see her eyes. She stopped transforming after five minutes and she let loose a great howl that rumble from deep within and echoed all around us. It screamed power and authority; I regretted the fact that I had killed her maker.

She was standing on her hind legs with were extremely muscular and looked down at us all, her eyes were no longer a doe brown but were now a startling silver with a black slit for pupils she was beautiful, in a wolf sense that is. She was strong, her muscles were big and they showed anyone that she was very powerful and would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**? POV**

I had just reawakened at the sound of the loudest howl, I'd ever heard. I think it's been about three days since I was attacked by the Russet Wolf boy, you're probably wondering who I am. I am Cassiopeia Silva or Cassie for short, I have been a Child of the Moon since the year 1934 and I've been considered dead for nearly four days.

I followed the sound of the howling wolf and came across a beach, there were six Shape-Shifters and one werewolf like me, she was beautiful, the figure of authority in our world. I slowly walked up to the group and waited for them to notice me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was watching them all looking at me up and down. I was as tall as Sam and Jake was close to my new height as well, but the others were still somewhat smaller than the three of us. I was to busy watching the others to notice another person standing in the shade.

I looked up when I saw movement further up the beach. I growled and the six boys turned around to see what I was looking at. I saw the person step into a small patch of light and I recognised her immediately, it was the woman who bit me. She smiled slightly before transforming into a wolf as well, one very much like my own. She had pitch black fur with one white stripe that went across her left eye. She had electric blue eyes with a slit for pupils.

'_Good evening my child, I am Cassiopeia Silva or Cassie for short.'_ I yelped and looked at her. The boys were all looking around trying to find who I was staring at and when they heard me yelp they looked to see what had caused it.

'_I thought you were dead. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella.'_ She nodded and looked at the others.

'_You're friend did some damage but we can not die, only a vampire's venom can kill us, we are much like them in a way. Our body can regenerate or repair itself, if damage is done.' _She gave me a wolf smile and then asked a question.

'_Who are they?'_ I looked at all of the Quileute boys before answering her.

'_The black one is Sam Uley, the Russet one is Jacob Black and the others are Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil. They're Shape-Shifters as you can see.' _I raised my lips into what I thought was a smile but the others took for a threat and their hackles raised and their growling started.

'_May I come over? I won't harm them in anyway. I just want to talk with you for a while, get to know you a little better and explain some things to you.'_ I nodded to her and she started walking over. Feeling her presence in a closer perimeter I could feel her power and authority radiating around us. I felt myself lowering to the ground and slinking my way closer to her.

'_See, this is why I must speak with you, my child.' _I wanted stop what I was doing but my body wouldn't listen. I rubbed my head into her side and moved up until it was under her jaw and body was also leaning on her. I moved so that my neck was exposed and I felt her brush her muzzled into my shoulder, her body leaning onto mine as well. I felt her sink her teeth into the skin and muscle between my shoulder and neck. I felt my chest rumble with soft growl and I heard hers too.

'_I've marked you as one of mine. You are a part of my life as a wolf and you are part of my pack with no consists of two' _She laughed in my head.

'_Why am I like this?'_ I asked leaning more into her side.

'_You need to feel the comfort of your Alpha female, there two different types of werewolves, my kind and then there are others or should I say were others, the vampires known as The Volturi wiped them out. The wolves like you and I are still alive, we are the ones who are able to transform at will after our first three moons.'_ I nodded.

'_So how do I stop myself from, ah, cuddling you?'_ She gave a rumbling growl.

'_Oh that, I'll let you mark me as I did you, but that's it. You must bite me the same as I did you, if you go anywhere else you'll have marked me as your mate and I know for a fact that you are not.'_ I leaned up and looked at her fur, I opened my mouth and clamped down onto the right place, I felt my teeth sink into her skin and muscle, she yelped and I let go.

'_Did I do it right? What do I tell them?' _I looked at the Quileute boys and they looked at me questioningly.

'_Yes, you did it right. Just tell them that you bit me so that it made us equals not mates. When you find your mate, you'll find an uncontrollable urge to want to mark him or her and when you do mate you will mark them where you want. If you want me to answer anymore questions, let me know and I'll help you. I must go for now, you will change back into a human once more in a few minutes.'_ I nodded.

'_You will be left with a ripped shirt and pants when you change back so don't worry. Tell them everything if you want, if you need me at all you'll be able to smell my scent. Be well Bella. I will see you on your next moon.'_ She started to walk off and I stopped her.

'_Thank you Cassie, I appreciate it. I'll see you next moon.'_ She nodded and ran off.

The moon started to set and I saw the dawn arriving. My body shifted back into my human form and I watched as one by one the Quileutes walked into the bushes to phase back. They walked back out in their usual shorts and no shirt or shoes.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I waited as Bella collected herself.

"Bella, who was that?" Jacob asked.

"That was Cassiopeia Silva, she's my creator. The one you supposedly killed." I looked at Jacob and then to Bella.

"Are you allowed to tell us anything?" I asked. Their kind must have rules or something, we weren't allowed to say anything about us or our ancestors.

"Well I can tell you, but I'd rather not." I nodded and she smiled.

"What? Oh come on Bella, we're all the same." Jacob said angrily.

"Jacob, we are not the same." Bella snapped. I could hear an undertone to her voice and I knew she was either Alpha or the Alpha's mate.

"Are you the Alpha, or the Alpha's mate, Bella?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, I'm neither. I just am allowed to be a free wolf instead of like I was at first." I nodded in understanding. It would explain her submissive behaviour to the other wolf.

"Please tell us Bella." Jacob said.

"Jacob leave it alone, Bella clearly has rules, just as we do." I said. My Alpha voice becoming known, Jacob nodded.

"Listen guys I want to go home, I'm really tired. I'll see you all sometime." She waved and ran off. I noticed she was faster now.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for my siblings to arrive and I noticed that Bella wasn't here. I looked around and spotted her friends all looking around as well.

"Have you guys seen her?" Mike Newton asked.

"No, I phoned her place yesterday and her father answered." Angela Weber said softly.

"What did he say?" Mike asked.

"He said Bella was very ill and she wouldn't be in school anymore, she'll be doing all her work at home, her mother was going to fetch her and take her back to Florida." Angela replied.

"What? You're kidding right?" Jessica Stanley said.

"No, she is going back to Florida. I can't believe we can't say good bye to her." Angelina said softly.

I tuned them out, I'd heard enough. I felt like my heart was going to break, I needed to get out of here. I walked out of the cafeteria and ran back home as fast as I could. When I got home I went to my room and I lay on my bed. I had told Emmett that what we had wasn't real and he and I had parted ways agreeing that we weren't happy. He had confessed that he was very much in love with Nicolette and they had gone off to be by themselves for a few weeks. It had turned out that they were real mates; Edward and I were now the only single ones in the family.

Alice was still watching the both of us carefully and I was getting very upset with her behaviour toward us. I decided that when she and the others got home would speak with her about it.  
_

They got home and I cornered Alice in her closet.

"Alice, I want answers and I want them now." She nodded and looked at me.

"Alice, why are you watching Edward and me? It's like you're waiting for us to tear each other apart." She looked at me shocked.

"I'm watching you because I've seen you guys having a really bad fight over something and I can't see who it is, they're blurred from my vision." I opened and closed my mouth.

"We fight over something or someone?" She looked down.

"You're going to fight over someone." I nodded and sighed.

"It's sent in stone isn't it?" She nodded. I sighed again and sat down in her closet.

"Alice is about a mate?" She looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know Rose, I really don't know." I nodded. We sat there for a while until I heard Jasper calling Alice. I stood up and walked down to the lounge where I knew Esme would be sitting.

"Esme, can I talk to you?" She looked at me and nodded. I motioned for her to follow me outside. We walked down to a stream and I watched the water flowing over some pebbles.

"Esme, I think I like someone." She smiled.

"That's wonderful dear, who?" I sighed and her smile faded slightly.

"I like someone who isn't at school anymore. Esme the person I like is Bella." She looked at me and smiled.

"That great Rose, but why isn't she in school anymore?" I looked down.

"She's either going or has already gone back to Florida with her mom." Esme's breathing hitched. She pulled me into a hug and I let myself sob into her shoulder.

"Oh my darling, you've only just realized how much she affected you, haven't you?" I nodded and she cooed to me like a real mother would in these situations. We sat there for a long time and I realized that I hadn't stopped sobbing for a long while. I pulled out of Esme's grasp and looked at her, she smiled to me and I gave her a small smile in return.

"Thank you Esme." I chocked out. I didn't know that Bella would affect me this much, but I know realised what all the feelings were.

"Esme... She…she's my…m...mate." I chocked out, starting to sob again.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was running through the forest testing my new senses. Jake and the guys were all hiding around the forest and I was running at my full speed, sniffing the air for their scents. I had found Jared and Quil and they were waiting for me to find the others.

I was running up a small hill to where I knew a small stream lay, when my sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone sobbing. I slowed down and jogged to where it was coming from. I got to a small clearing and I saw to people sitting at the stream. I recognised a blonde haired woman, it was Rosalie and she was sobbing. She leaned back from the other woman and I heard her speak.

"Esme... She…she's my…m...mate." she chocked out, starting to sob again. I looked at her weirdly. I thought she and Emmett were an item, turns out she was batting for the other team. I started to leave when my foot hit a rock, I tried my to stifle my swearing but it was to late.

"Ah sh…" I looked up and saw them looked in my direction. I ducked down just in time for they both stood up. I ran back down the hill and I could still hear them following me.

I caught a scent in the wind and followed it. I found Paul hiding in a tree.

"Ha! I found you Paul." I mocked him. He growled and I pushed the tree with all my strength. I listened as its breaking bark made echoing cracks around the forest. I heard to sharp intakes of breath and I spun around and came face to face with Rosalie and the other woman.

"Ahhh!" I heard Paul shouting as he plummeted to the Earth. I heard the others all start to laugh.

"Vampires!" I heard Paul growling.

"Paul, shut it!" I shouted. He stopped growling and looked at me. I wasn't looking at him, I was staring at Rosalie. I had never really studied her before, she had long lushes blonde locks that shone in the sun like shimmering gold. Her eyes, her beautiful golden eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and her face was so smooth and perfectly made.

I looked at her body next; her shoulders were slightly broad giving her an edge, her arms lean and muscular, her legs long and shapely. She was absolutely breath taking, I watched as she breathed in air she did not need, I knew she was a vampire having been told the Quileute legends. Her chest rose and fell in the right rhythm indicating that she was really breathing, not faking.

My world seemed to scream to a halt when she spoke.

"What are you doing on our territory?" She growled. Her voice made my heart flutter, it was beautiful and sensual. I knew right then and there, she was mine, mine forever.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was watching Bella; she seemed to freeze in place, her gaze travelling the blonde leech's body. When said leech spoke, Bella's eyes turned silver for a split second and her pupils dilated. She was watching the blonde in a very weird way.

I spoke softly to Embry and asked him what he thought.

"She looks like she's just found her mate." Embry whispered back.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

The Quileute boys and the girl were standing on our land and had yet to answer Rose's question.

"We were training our friend here." A young man motioned to the girl. I watched as Rosalie gasped. I ran to her side instantly looking to see what had happened.

"What is it?" I whispered. She was looking at the other girl.

"It's…its h…her." She stuttered out. I looked at Rosalie and then to the girl.

"Who?" I asked. The others baring the girl were looking just as confused as I was.

"It's Bella." She said. I looked back at her.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

It was Bella, she was huge and very different. I looked at her new body, her hair no longer brown with red highlights, it was more black and it had a blue tint to it. Her eyes were slightly darker almost black as well. Her hair was the same length as mine, she had long nails and her muscles were more prominent, she was extremely tall as well.

"Hi Rosalie." She whispered. I noticed her eyes changed to a silver and back again. I tilted my head.

"Hello Bella." I replied. She moved forward slowly and I followed her. I heard Esme leave and I saw the others run off. It was just her and I.

"I think I know what you're thinking." I looked at her silently.

"What are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm a Child of the Moon." I gasped in shock.

"I'm not going to hurt you, hell I've just had my first moon, I would never hurt you Rosalie." She whispered moving forward even more. I waited as she got closer and closer until she was right in front of me, her towering frame made me seem like a dwarf in comparison. I only reached her chest in height.

"Rosalie, I think you know what we are." I nodded and looked up at her, she was smiling.

"I need to make this official, but I don't know if you'd allow it." I raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is it that you need me to allow?" She smiled.

"I have to mark you, show others that you are mine, but the way in which I need to do this makes me nervous." She replied. I looked at her questioningly.

"I must mate with you before I mark you." I felt like my body had gone into a frozen state of shock. Mate with me, I was scared.

"What do you mean mate with me?" I asked in a chocked voice.

"Well we must sleep with one another and I will mark you any where on your person. It will have my scent, so no one will be able to touch you." She replied.

"This is all so sudden, I don't know." She nodded and I watched as her smile disappeared and her shoulders slumped slightly. She was saddened by my decision. I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.

"I need time." I whispered before running back to my home.


End file.
